I Wasn't Supposed to Love Him
by LalaBunny333
Summary: What happens when Karma Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange falls in love with the wrong boy, and not just any wrong boy, but Rickie Weasley, Ron Weasley's twin? Read and find out, follow the drama, love, humor, and angst as Karma finds her own way and writes her own story.


Sitting in 2 hours of Potions class with a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor students is obviously a recipe for disaster, but apparently, the staff at this school, or at least whoever does class scheduling, was a little dim in the head in this area of logic. And so, here I was, sitting about an hour and a half into a 2 hour block, wishing it would just end. At first, i had genuinely attempted to pay attention, and tried to ignore the blatant taunting from both sides of the room, Gryffindor and Slytherin, but when my partner and cousin is involved in said taunting, its a bit difficult, and so, despite my hopes, i had been brought into the drama, which i genuinely hate. I mean I truly despise petty arguments and teasing, its incredibly immature, and a waste of everyone's valuable time. And if Draco weren't my cousin, i would have hexed his mouth shut and been done with it, but he is, so I didn't.

But I'm getting way ahead of myself aren't I? You probably have no bloody clue who I even am or what I'm even talking about, and here I am rambling as if you do. Well here's the deal. My name is Gemini Karma Lestrange, but I hate my first name, and therefore in the five years I have been at Hogwarts so far, most people, including the Professors, have learned its smarter to just call me Karma. And yes, before you ask, I am Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's only daughter, but their second child. My older brother, Cassius, is a Seventh year, and 17, while I am a fifth year, and 15. After my parents were sent to prison for their crimes, or as most of my family likes to call it 'their great deeds', my brother and I were taken in and raised by our Uncle and Aunt, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Being the same age, Draco and I have always been close, becoming very near best friends as we grew older. But though we have much in common, and are alike in many ways, we are also distinctly different in some ways. We were all, Cassius, Draco, and I, raised around the traditional pureblood supremacist ways, but Draco and Cassius have always been more extreme about it than me. And as I said, I find pettiness annoying and unnecessary. I mean really, is levitating stink-weed at Potter and Weasley's heads truly necessary? Truly? No I didn't think so either. Harry Potter may be the enemy for all intensive purposes, but we were in a bloody class right now, where we were supposed to be learning, and Draco and his little followers were acting like children. And so, I was sitting with my face in my hands, attempting to ignore as best I could, not that it was working, at all.

I liked to stay out of it as much as possible, but there were things even I couldn't ignore. And having Harry Potter, and the annoying Weasel twins Ron and Rickie started taunting Draco and calling him the 'bouncing ferret boy' I felt I should probably intervene before Draco turned to violence, and with the look on my cousin's face, that was coming soon. Glaring at the annoying golden posse, which included Potter, both Weasleys, and Mudblood Granger, I simply stated a clear fact. "If I hear one more comparison to my cousin and small Weasel-like animals, I'll turn all of you into Weasels. And don't laugh Weasley," I added, staring at Rickie, "because I am dead serious, don't test me." Of course at that point Granger felt the need to butt in in defence of her imbecilic friends. "You can't do that Lestrange, its against the rules, it will land you at least a month's worth of…." Rolling my eyes, I cut her off, still glaring. "Do I look like I give a flying crap about the rules Granger? Seriously? Just tell your little friends to be quiet and we won't have any problems." She gave me a look of outrage, but she shut her mouth, and I didn't hear any more from Potter and Weasels 1 and 2 for the rest of the class, so I got what I wanted.

Needless to say though, a few hours later, when I was on my way up to the library to study, from the Slytherin Dorm, and Rickie Weasley literally walked into me, I was not a happy camper. The golden posse has been a thorn in my side, mostly because they are a thorn in Draco's side, since first year, but of the four, the Weasley twins annoy me far more than Potter and Granger. Its like Ron and Rickie just live to get on my nerves, like its their ultimate goal to piss me off on a daily basis, and its incredibly aggravating. So being walked into by one of them was not at all on my to do list for today, and yes, I definitely did snap at him a bit. "For Merlin's sake Weasley watch where you're bloody going!" I growled. And in usual Rickie Weasley form, instead of cowering, or running in fear, as most people outside of Slytherin did when my voice took that tone, he decided it would be a lovely idea to tease me. "Aww Lestrange, whats wrong? Are we in a cranky mood today? You know smiles make the world go round, smiles and rainbows." I could have hexed him right there on the spot, and I was ready to, but he was saved when the one person besides Draco that could always calm me down, turned the corner. "Everything alright here Karma?" and with that distraction, Weasley slipped away, leaving me alone with Blaise Zabini. "I am now. But he really is getting on my last nerve." Blaise shook his head, laughing at me. "How many times do I have to tell you not to let tweedle dum and tweedle dee get to you love?" I sighed, and ran my hand through my long dark hair. "I cant help it, they just drive me insane…" and that was the truth.

Ever since first year, Rickie and Ron, but especially Rickie Weasley, had gone out of their way to target me with their annoyingness, from pranks, to just egging me on, they never seemed to stop, it was a wonder I hadn't killed them yet. Blaise wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and steered me back down towards the Slytherin common room. It kind of killed my library plans, but I kind of didn't even care anymore. Suddenly, chilling and de-stressing in the common room with Blaise, Draco, and Nikolai, seemed much more appealing, and so I just let myself go with the flow, and let him drag me back down to the dungeons. Dealing with the Weasley twins could wait, and so could studying, time with my besties was what I needed right now. And there was no one better than Draco Malfoy, Nikolai Flint, and Blaise Zabini.


End file.
